


About Hair

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 配对：海鲜组无差警告：现代paro，OOC，千字短打





	About Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：海鲜组无差  
> 警告：现代paro，OOC，千字短打

Shay的头发很硬，不好好梳起来的时候总是乱糟糟地竖在头上，让Haytham联想到某种毛发乱蓬蓬的大狗。即便他愿意好好打理他们，也还是总有几根倔强的头发落在外头，以至于Haytham不得不屡次忍住在办公室的众目睽睽之下，用手去抚平Shay头上呆立的几根毛的冲动。

和他本人的性格不符的是，Haytham的头发很柔顺。第一次触上那些发丝时Shay甚至觉得它们柔软到不可思议。

他听见Haytham轻咳一声清清嗓子：“我们现在简直就像两个十几岁的小姑娘。”

Shay把Haytham右肩上的散发轻轻拢起，在对方看不见的地方露出一个坏笑：“哪里有，这不是属下应尽的义务嘛。”他假模假式地学着Haytham平日里惯用的腔调，惹得Haytham低笑出声。

也许是因为日常打理得好，Haytham的头发富有光泽，如果一定要，Shay会用光滑的绸缎来形容他的感受。梳齿一路滑至发尾，几乎没有不通顺的地方。Shay撩起Haytham后颈几缕碎发，对方则微微低头配合他的动作。

清早的阳光透过窗户，如蜜糖般缠绕在Shay的指尖和他刚束好的发带上。

他忍不住凑近Haytham的耳朵旁，淡淡的须后水让Shay不由自主地心情愉悦。他温热的鼻息喷在Haytham耳根，好在对方似乎并不介意那微微麻痒，没有把他推开或是表示抗拒。

Haytham突然开口道：“是不是该轮到你了？”

Shay瞬间的愣神让Haytham有机会抓住他的双肩把他牢牢摁在另一把椅子上。“别回嘴，也别动，除非你想被扣工资。”Haytham的嘴角勾起那个惯有的揶揄微笑，抢先堵住了Shay嘴里所有的抱怨。显然，Shay那头乱发和他本人一样难搞，他指挥着梳齿在乱七八糟的发丝间纠缠，还得时刻小心不扯痛他的头皮。

对着那头顽固不化的乱发Haytham还是败下阵来，转身去柜子里找了两瓶东西，回头用眼神警告椅子上一脸难以置信表情的Shay，迫使那个早按捺不住的多动症乖乖坐回椅子上。

Shay总管不住自己的嘴。Haytham听着他止不住地抱怨上司下属的话题。Shay嘴上不加掩饰的笑意却暴露了一切，他任由Haytham在头上抹着发蜡和发胶。即使他不喜欢也用不习惯那些东西，但想到Haytham一脸纠结地对着他的乱发的表情，足够满足他的恶趣味了。

 

接下来的一整天，只要Shay发现自己出现在Haytham的视线里，就会故作夸张地抚摸着他那难得看上去不那么凌乱的头发，因此赚得了不少对方的白眼和办公室里的窃窃私语。

 

他的工作日程以Charles甩在他手里的几份文件结束。

 

“Charles怎么了？”Shay踏进Haytham办公室门时恰好和一脸戾气的Lee擦肩而过，他故作惊讶地向办公桌前整理档案的人发问。

“你自己明明知道。”Haytham收好文件，斜倚在桌上眯着眼望向Shay。

办公室里的灯只亮了一半，Haytham半倚在阴影里。

这气氛不太真实。Shay想。

“所以我能回去了吗，S—ir？”他向前靠拢几步，刻意地把最后一个单词压低拉长。

“是我们。”Haytham低低出声更正。他吻向Shay的颈侧。对方动作却更快，用牙轻轻咬住Haytham的发带向一侧扯开。

Haytham的头发披散下来，Shay挑起眉毛道：“你现在倒真像个小姑娘，不，街上最火辣的女郎。”

对方突然毫不客气地咬下Shay耳垂上的红宝石耳钉，痛得Shay惊呼出声。

Haytham的声音懒懒地带着沙哑：“对于你刚才的问题，我的回答是，不。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不负责任的千字短打  
> 想写这个梗很久……  
> OOC就OOC了反正看他俩互相腻歪我就开心（滚走）


End file.
